Et si la mort était la seule preuve d'amour éternelle qu'on avait ?
by Aqualish
Summary: Tokio Hotel - Tom/Bill. (Jsaispascommentfairelerésumé). L'amour est la plus belle et la plus horrible chose qu'on peut éprouver.


L'amour n'est pas une chose très logique, c'est une réaction chimique entre deux êtres, une réaction qui se créer en une seconde comme en un mois ou un an. Qu'importe l'âge, le sexe ou même les liens de sang. L'amour est une chose magique qu'il ne faut pas laisser passer. L'amour les avait tués. Ils avaient voulu se laisser y goûter et ils s'y étaient perdus.

Les gémissements amplifiaient, recouvraient le silence de la pièce ainsi vide. Une première et dernière fois avaient-ils dit. La plus douce et la plus violente fois. Ils s'aimaient, se dégoûtaient, s'adoraient, se haïssaient. Ils ne reviendront pas du voyage. Les lèvres se dévorant à en saigner, les mains brulant leurs corps à les en faire rougir, les vêtements volants dans toute la pièce, cherchant plus de contact, plus de chaleur.

Toutes leurs barrières volaient, tous les interdis qu'ils s'étaient engagés à tenir pour ne pas faire de faux pas. Tout s'envolait en éclats afin qu'ils s'unissent, ils avaient décidés de passer cette dernière barrière, cette ultime barrière. Un nom parût dans le flot de râles de plaisir, celui du plus âgé. Il en sourit, fière de produire ce son à l'autre. Ravi et écœuré, il continua de faire gémir son partenaire. Ils en avaient décidés ensemble. Ils n'allaient pas revenir en arrière maintenant.

Les hanches claquaient, les gémissements devinrent des râles et des cris, les caresses devinrent des griffures et les peaux rougirent de sang peu à peu. Leur amour les détruisait. Les corps ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre, ils s'y étaient préparés. Mais la souffrance était leur lot quotidien, celle-ci sera celle qui les feront basculés. Ils s'en voulaient, mais ils étaient heureux de le faire à cet instant. La fin n'était pas loin, ils le savaient. Ils n'attendaient que ça.

Criant le nom de l'autre, ils se libérèrent de leur plaisir, de leur frustration, de leur haine, de leur amour, de leur peur, de leur bonheur. Ils sourirent, les larmes aux yeux, s'embrassant une dernière fois. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, épuisés sous l'effort et l'orgasme. Des larmes coulaient encore sur le visage du plus jeune, touchant les lèvres souriantes de ce dernier avant de se perdre dans la nuque pâle.

Le lendemain, il se retrouva seul, entouré des draps froids qu'avait laissés son amant. Le sourire de la veille disparut et apparurent les larmes. Dans l'autre chambre de la maison, son frère pleurait également, assit contre la porte à même le sol. Cet amour n'était pas normal, se répétait-il, ils n'auraient jamais dû faire ça. Ils ne le referaient jamais. Ils s'étaient déjà déchirés, ils s'étaient déjà détruits.

Ils s'aimaient et s'haïssaient, ils se fortifiaient et se détruisaient, ils étaient amants et étaient frères. Leur amour les tuerait. Et c'était déjà fait. Bill passa le couloir, à demi habillé afin de rejoindre la personne qu'il aimait. Il ouvrit la porte, son frère étant sur lit, les yeux rouges et les lèvres rouges de sang. Il ferma cette dernière et s'approcha, s'allongeant près du blond. Ils se sourirent tristement, s'embrassèrent avec une douceur débordante.

Tom sortie de sous son oreiller les comprimés, souriant amèrement et son jumeau laissa ses larmes une nouvelle fois perlaient sur ses joues. Un dernier baiser sur le front, une dernière caresse dans les cheveux, un dernier câlin. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, dernier regard plein d'amour et d'amertume, les pilules dans les mains, ils les avalèrent sans peine. Le plus vieux prit son petit frère dans les bras et ils s'endormirent dans le sommeil le plus profond. Le sommeil dont on ne se réveillait pas.

Le hurlement de leur mère, découvrant leurs corps, ne les réveillèrent pas. Ils étaient endormis à jamais, ils s'étaient unis pour la première et dernière fois. Ils s'étaient aimés une fois avant de mourir. C'était donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils s'étaient tués ensemble. Ne pouvant vivre ensemble et ne pouvant vivre seul, leur destination était déjà tracée depuis qu'ils avaient compris. Et ils étaient heureux, véritablement heureux. Et si la mort était notre seule preuve d'un amour éternel ?


End file.
